


Helping Wayne

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fetish, First Kiss, Gay Sex, M/M, Shyness, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Young Bruse Wane was looking For Cat to thank her once again for her help but instead he runs into a street kid that climes he can help him with the board of Wane Enterprises. The question is will Wane trust this kid or just walk away and try to find Cat? Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> risk. I don't own, work for or know anyone who works for Fox's TV show Gotham in any way.
> 
> This story takes place during the first season

Bruce was out on the streets once again looking for Cat. This time it was just him as Alfred was still recovering from the attack from his so called old friend. He soon ran into a boy about his age that was one of the many street kids. Before Bruce said anything the boy spoke.

"Cat is not here and I have not seen her for a while now." 

"Oh if you do see her can you tell her thank you."

Bruce soon walked away but was stopped by the boy. 

"Wait I can help." 

"On what."

"The board of Wane Enterprises. They are dirtier then dirt. After all they did send someone to see what you have on them. After it did cost him his life from falling out of a window."

"How do you know this?" 

"Word gets around but it will cost you on what I have that you don't have already." 

"Why should I believe you in the first place?" 

"I know you already know the guy told you about the two people who hired him. Also that without a Wane in charge of Wane Enterprise the board can have all the money for themselves instead of spending it on what need to be changed. Your parents saw what need to be changed and the board did not like that so they got someone to kill them and you but the killer either ran out of bullets or had second thoughts on killing a kid. After all the board had lot to gain once the Wanes are out of the way." "That would make seance."

"Any more info will cost you." "What do you want?"

"A nice home to stay for once as based on the clouds it's going to be one bad storm. I would stay in one of the abandon billings but I'm not wanted there yet. I have to earn it by steeling things and that's not who I am." 

"That's all just a place to stay for how long." 

"Until the storm is over." 

"I could manage that. You can stay with me."

"Wow really I did not expect that thank you. I'm Mac by the way.Also I am sorry about your parents. They were nice people. You don't get to see that hardly in Gotham." 

"Thank you Mac."

The boys where soon in Wane Manner and it soon started to down pour.

"We just made it in time. Wow it looks even huger inside."

Bruce just smiled and showing Mac around. He soon showed him where he will be staying for the night. It was the first time he saw a bedroom in person for a long time. Bruce soon showed the boy his room just in case he needed anything. Bruce's room was big and it had its own bathroom. He thanked Bruce and told him he was just going to take a nap. Bruce nodded and watched Mac go into the guest room. After Mac woke up he had to use the washroom and the only bathroom he remembered was in Bruce's room. As he came across the room the door was open and so was the bathroom door. 

As Mac was walking into the bathroom he did not see Bruce soaking in the tub. Bruce did not see Mac walking in as his eyes were closed, but they did when he heard the sound of Mac taking a leak. He turned his head towards the sound and saw Mac standing there. Bruce did not mind and thought Mac must of forgot where the main bathroom was. Mac soon turned and saw Bruce as he was finishing up.

"I'm sorry the door was open and I thought." 

"It's ok. Um can you hand me that towel over there while you are here?"

Mac saw the towel as he flushed the toilet. Mac went to the sink to wash his hands before handing Bruce the towel. As Bruce was standing up Mac's dick twitched and hoped to see Bruce's dick however Bruce hid it with his hands..

"Now how are you going to put this on with your hands trying to hide your dick?" 

"Um you can wrap it around me." 

"We are both boys here. You don't have to be shy about your naked body. After all you have a nice one. But if you want me to wrap it around you I will."

Mac took the towel and opened it up with one shake. He soon went behind Bruce and started to dry him off and soon put it around his waist. Bruce soon grabbed the towel and raped the rest of him.

"Nice butt by the way. So do you mind if I get in I think I'm in for a good wash."

"No go ahead." 

Mac soon started to take off his cloths without caring if Bruce is watching. Mac was soon naked and Bruce looked away. "Come on you can look if you want to. I don't mind." Bruce soon looked and soon was boning up. Mac soon see this happen even if the towel was hiding it. Mac soon got in and started washing himself. Bruce just stood there watching. 

"Enjoying the show?"

"Um sorry I'll leave you be." 

"K no prob but you can stay if u wish. It don't bother me that a cute boy is watching me." 

"You think I'm cute?" 

"Yes I do and I don't see nothing wrong with that is there?" 

"Um I guess not." 

Mac smiled. "I know something else about you."

"What's that?" 

"You like Cat. Like have a little crush kinda like. Don't worry I won't tell her and anyone else. Before you ask I seen how you act around her." 

Bruce's face went red and soon once again saw Mac naked. 

"Can I have a towel?"

Without thinking Bruce took his off and handed it to him. Mac smiled and Bruce quickly covered up. Once Mac was dry he handed him back the towel. Bruce soon raped the towel back on himself and left the bathroom and closed the bedroom door. Mac was just standing there by Bruce's bed.

"Once I'm dressed ill put your cloths in the wash."

"No need they will just get dirty again anyways. Besides who knows what the others would think when I comeback with clean cloths." 

"Ok then I'll get dressed."

"I'll do the same."

In the middle of the night it was still down pouring. Alfred welcomed Mac to the Wane Manner as they eat. Mac thanked both of them for a good meal. That night while Bruce was sleeping Mac stuck in to his room. There he started to pull down Bruce's pajama bottoms. Surprisingly he was going commando. Mac just loved the site of Bruce's dick and it wasn't long before he started to suck it. His dick soon became hard in Mac's mouth. As he kept on sucking Bruce moaned. Mac just loved the sound of Bruce moaning and it made him want to suck faster. This just caused Bruce to moan even more and soon his eyes were open and saw Mac sucking him. He did not know what to think about a boy sucking him off he just liked the feeling. He never thought about someone sucking him. He was too busy gathering evidence it never crossed his mind. 

The only relieve he got was jacking off before his parents were killed. Even when he had done it a day ago his thoughts was always Cat, but his thoughts of her was always clothed. He never saw a naked girl before or a boy until he met Mac. Now he is getting sucked by him. What else could Mac do to him? He did not have to wait long to find out as he soon felt a finger go into his ass. Bruce never thought this will cause more pleasure. One finger became two then two fingers became a rim job. Bruce just moaned not knowing what to expect next but soon felt Mac's dick inside of him. For some reason this felt right to Bruce. That he should have boy sex. Mac went slowly at first but soon started to fuck Bruce faster and faster. All Bruce could do is moan.

As Mac was fucking him he could tell Bruce is about to cum any time now. So he pulled out of Bruce and started sucking him. Somehow they ended into a sixty nine where for the first time Bruce was sucking a dick and he loved it just like getting fucked. Mac started to go faster and faster until he tasted Bruce's cum. Soon he too started to cum and the only thing Bruce could do is swallow Mac's load. 

The two of them are soon face to face Mac just looked into Bruce's eyes and they kissed. When Bruce woke up Mac was not in his bed so he went into the guest bedroom and he was not there either. As Bruce was walking back to his room he thought he dreamt the whole thing. As he sat on the bed he saw some papers on the night stand. He quickly grabbed them and started to read.

Thank you for letting me stay until  
the storm passes. As promised here  
is what I know about the people of  
Wane Enterprises. I hope this helps.  
I will see if I can get more dirt on them.  
I had a fun time if you know what I mean.  
If you want more you know where to find me  
Mac 

Bruce soon looked throw the other ten pages and smiled. He can't wait to get what's coming to those traders. He hoped Mac can dig up more stuff on them. If Mac gave him all this just for staying the night who knows what he will dig up for other favors. Not only that he looks forward on seeing Mac again even if he has no dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mybe disturbing as it has billing in it.

It has been almost a week since Bruce ran into Mac. Just thinking about the events that took place was giving Bruce a stuff one. Bruce was confused as he thought he was strait and was sexually attracted to Cat. However he loved the feeling of being fucked and sucking a dick. He soon came in the shower and finished washing up. Tonight was going to be a long one as not only he has to go to a banquet that he wants Cat to come with but he has to be at a local junior high school to raise money to fix it up and have a art and music classes and programs. Once the event was over he was still at the school and had to use the washroom. He made is way down the out of date hallway by himself. The closes bathroom happened to be the boy's locker room and it had smelled like it have never been washed. Even though the smell bothered him he really had to go. As he was taking a piss two of the major bullies of the school came in.

"Look what we have here a rich kid thinking he owns the place when in fact we do." 

The bully pushes Bruce more into the unail causing to pee on himself. 

"Awwwwe did the rich kid pee himself? We better wash you up." 

The bigger kid of the two dragged Bruce into the shower aria where the other kid turned on the water. Bruce was soon soaking wet. The kid who turned on the water turned it off.

"Man seeing all that water makes me what to take a huge piss right now." 

The other bully pushed Wain on the ground and held him in the ground while his dick was still out of his pants. As Wain was on his knees the bully facing Wain smiled and soon wiped out his dick and started to piss onto Bruce's face. Bruce just closed his eyes and struggled to get away but no use. 

"Open his mouth while I piss in it." 

The bully holding Bruce managed to open Bruce's mouth so his friend could pee in his mouth. Bruce did all he could do to close it but was helpless. He couldn't even spit it out. The piss was filling his mouth and Bruce was choking on it and some of it he swallowed. The boy soon stopped pissing but kept his dick out.

"Look rich kid has a boner." 

"You like my dick don't you? You loved my pee as well I bet. I bet you want to suck it. Well to day is your lucky day then. Get ready to suck my dick." 

Bruce was soon sucking the bully's dick as the bully moaned. Soon the bully felt like he was going to cum but wanted to save it for something else. He soon took his dick out of Bruce's mouth. The boy holding Bruce wanted a turn and pushed Bruce on the Floor. Bruce was once again held down and mouth open taking the boy's piss. Once the second boy finished pissing he stared to fuck Bruce's mouth until he was close of coming. He took his dick out and walked out leaving the bigger bully with a soaking wet Bruce. 

"It's time for you to be washed again." 

He soon turned on the water soaking Bruce even more. Soon the water was turned off. 

"That's better don't you think? Oh no you are soaking wet. It's time we dry your cloths." 

The kid soon ripped off of Bruce's cloths off leaving him naked. The friend soon came back with some jump ropes and smiled. They grabbed Bruce and as he was held down by one kid the other tied him down. 

"Time for you to get fucked for real."

"That's not going to happen." 

Mac came out of nowhere. 

"Look it's your boyfriend to save the day. But he's not instead he's going to get fucked too." 

The bigger boy went towards Mac but Mac had other plans. One quick punch to the gut had the kid falling in pain and crying. Mac glared at the other kid. The kid just helped his friend up and they ran off. Mac came by to Bruce to see if he was alright. Bruce nodded and was glad he did not get fucked by them. Who knows what they would of done. Mac soon untied Bruce and hugged him. Bruce want to leave the school while he still can but his cloths are soaking wet and Mac's cloths won't fit him even if Mac offered. Mac soon seen a pair of gym cloths. The only problem was they smelled. Bruce had no choice but to put them on. Once in the smelly gym cloths they took the wet close to the hand dryers and dried them much as they could. 

"Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome. Besides I like you."

"I like you too." 

They soon smiled at each other. "This is taking to long. We should find something to put them in and I'll just dry them at home." They soon stopped drying the cloths to find something they could out it in. The closes place was the janitor's closet where they found some garbage bags. Soon the boys where walking back to Wane's. Once at the door they just looked at each other. Before you knew it they kissed. Wane dropped the bag of his wet cloths and the kissing was becoming more of making out. Mac's hand slid into the gym shorts and grabbed hold of Bruce's dick. His dick soon became hard. The gym shorts was off quickly. Mac was soon on his Knees sucking away while he fingered Bruce's ass. Bruce could not help but to moan. 

"Fuck me Mac right here." 

Bruce was soon leaning angst the wall while getting fucked. Bruce was soon begging for more and to be harder. Both boys soon came as Alfred opened the door and saw the action. They soon saw him and froze.

"Boys will be boys Master Bruce. Next time if you want to fool around do it inside." 

"Ok Alfred next time I will." 

However someone did see the action and it was Cat. She went to see how the kid was doing and found herself sticking her hand in her pussy. She saw the whole thing and she saw her far share of boy on boy action. There were even boys having sex with boys just so he can be with cat as that what turns her on, but that's her story. As for Alfred when he saw the action memories came back to him when he was a boy messing around with other boys. Those memories made him want to look at his old photos of his friends and him and even some old videos. Now he would never do anything with a boy as the thought of it sicken him, but seeing two or more boys go at it is ok in his book, but that was his story. As for Bruce's story he want to have more boy sex as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
